


One time when they watched Star Wars III

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Wars References, harvey is a giant nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time when they watched Star Wars III...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One time when they watched Star Wars III

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic based on a tumblr post I saw on my dash.

It had been their tradition to watch movies on Harvey’s giant flat screen after a stressful case to unwind. Mike didn’t like to go out to celebrity and most the time they were just too tire to really do anything but to lounge in their living room.

So, this time they just finished a month long merger. Boxes and boxes of paperwork even drove Mike to submission. After they got home, Harvey stripped out of his suit and jumped into the shower which him feel alive again. 

“Movie?”

Mike smiled.

“We can watch Star War tonight.”

“I don’t think I can stay awake for marathon tonight, but hey what the hell.”

Then, when the familiar theme song started, both of them found themselves on the couch, with Mike half draping over Harvey.

 

When Harvey was focusing on Anakin turning dark without the help of Kenobi, he felt Mike was stroking his arm. He turned to the side and Mike just leaned in to kiss him. Harvey smiled and kissed back quickly, before turning his attention back to the screen. However, Mike didn’t seem to let go. He kept on kissing Harvey on the cheek and nibbling on his neck.

The older man didn’t really enjoy the distraction as the Anakin was turning into Darth Vader by the seconds. So he held Mike tight to his side, tried to stop him from all the fussing the young man was doing. Mike was nothing if not persistent. He tilted Harvey’s head and kiss him again. This time with more tongue and passion. Harvey hesitated to push his boyfriend off because he’d never refuse a kiss from Mike. This encouraged the young man, who just got up and straddled him.

Ok, this needed to stop. The senior partner picked up the remote and paused the movie.

Harvey put his arms round Mike but to hold him away from more very distracting kisses. 

“Mike, I love you. But this is about the fate of the Republic. We can have sex after Kenobi fights Darth Vader.”

Mike froze for a second and started to laugh hysterically. 

“Harvey, you are the biggest nerd I’ve known, ever. How do you ever get laid again?”

“Cause most of my dates cannot handle Kenobi and lightsaber. And I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Right, you keep telling yourself that. But wait, if we can’t even make out during Revenge of the Sith, what happens if we watch the Empire Strikes Back?”

“We WATCH the cinematic masterpiece, without you being handsy and hormonal teenager.”

“Such a romantic at heart.”

“Well, you picked a closet nerd. Too late to back out now.”

Mike shook his hand fondly, kissed Harvey one more time before getting off him. The young man cuddled close to get comfortable. 

“Ok captain, let’s watch the epic fight then.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following post:  
> http://mcdanno2010.tumblr.com/post/87176325801/highfunctioningdarklordofall-raisinbrandy-i  
> i see a lot of posts on tumblr along the lines of “let’s watch movies and make out” and yeah i can see the fun in that if the movie is boring but if the movie is REALLY GOOD and has a lot of intense action scenes or dialogue then don’t kiss me don’t tOUCH ME DON’T LOOK AT ME BECAUSE YOU BETTER BE WATCHING THE GODDAMN CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE ON THE SCREEN WE CAN HAVE SEX AFTER THE AVENGERS SAVE THE CITY


End file.
